bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Jackson
Jeremy Dunn Jackson is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 15. Profile What will you miss most when you're in the House? Animals. My mum rescues dogs so I have a couple of dogs with my Mum that are my best friends and I have a Pug at home. That'll be the weirdest part, not having them in my life. Is there anyone you wouldn't like to see in there? I have been around the best of the best and the worst of the worst. I'm going in there with everything I am and everything I've been through and I'm going to share it with a lot of people who have been through a lot of stuff themselves. Who knows? I'm eager to go and live it. Will you still be looking to have fun in spite of all that? Absolutely! I like to have fun with everything I do. I was thinking maybe we should all write a song in there. I'm just going to go in, roll the dice and see what happens. I don't know anybody's history. They may or may not know mine but that doesn't really matter to me because at face value, good or bad, everybody has a story. Have you brought your Baywatch shorts for the hot tub? I wore them already. They demanded it. I may or may not have humped the camera lens. I may or may not have turned it into a G-string. I can't remember! You must be proud of the show though? Absolutely. It was a huge opportunity, it's a double-edged sword. I think I could have been a more successful businessman if I had never been on Baywatch. But I've been on the number one TV show in the history of the world, had two top ten hit albums, produced 200 fashion shows in 15 countries and 35 states for Ed Hardy, pretty much risen to the top of the fitness industry and then won multiple gold medals in jujitsu. I pretty much crush everything I touch. I am committed. We'll just have to see what happens in this next chapter of my life. Whatever I do it has never been enough. No matter how buff I have been it was never enough. No matter how many millions I have made it was never enough. I always wanted more and I never saw what I had in front of me until I looked back a couple of years later. Then I was like, 'Why didn't I enjoy it?' Celebrity Big Brother 15 Jeremy was ejected on Day 4, due to an incident with Chloe in the toilet, the night before. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Gallery Jeremy2.jpg|Jeremy's alternate Celebrity Big Brother 15 publicity photo Jeremy1.jpg|Jeremy entering the Celebrity Big Brother 15 House Jeremy4.jpg|Jeremy sitting in the Celebrity Big Brother 15 living area Jeremy5.jpg|Jeremy nominating Patsy in Celebrity Big Brother 15 Jeremy3.jpg|Jeremy being removed from the Celebrity Big Brother 15 House Trivia *Jeremy was the tenth housemate to enter Celebrity Big Brother 15 House. *Jeremy was the first ever housemate to be ejected from the Celebrity Big Brother. **Jeremy was the tenth housemate to be ejected from the House in any franchise of Big Brother. ***Jeremy was the fifth male housemate to be ejected from the House in any franchise of Big Brother. **Having been removed from the House after only four days, Jeremy was ejected in fewer days than any other housemate. *Jeremy received fewer nominations than any other Celebrity Big Brother 15 housemate. **Jeremy was the only housemate not to receive a single nomination. Category:Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Male Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother 15 Housemate Category:Ejectee